The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pleasant Feelings’.
In May of 2001, the new cultivar was discovered by the inventor, in a cultivated area of De Hoorn, The Netherlands. ‘Pleasant Feelings’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation within a population of Phlox paniculata ‘Empty Feelings’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,969).
‘Pleasant Feelings’ was first asexually propagated in May of 2001 in De Hoorn, The Netherlands by terminal cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.